


[Podfic] Aphrodesia

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark can’t eat saffron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aphrodesia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aphrodesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156210) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Length:** 44:24

 **File Size:** 48.1 MB (mp3) | 20.2 MB (m4b)

 **Download:** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/1hiwp7aepo71/n/Aphrodesia_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104162.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104176.zip)

 

Originally posted April 18th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/278394.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
